


capitulation

by ailurea



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bratty Sub Shiro, Butt Plugs, Come Sharing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Face Slapping, M/M, Married Sheith, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Reverse Authority Kink, Riding, Shameless Smut, authority kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/pseuds/ailurea
Summary: Apparently-still-a-Cadet Kogane helps his captain take a much-needed break.Shiro can never hear the word “Captain” in the same way again.





	capitulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaiserNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserNoire/gifts).



> Belated birthday gift for [Misty](https://twitter.com/kaisernoire/), a beautiful literal gem of a human being whomst I love dearly. I'm so glad to have you in my life! ♥  
> 

Shiro’s bent over paperwork when his office door slides open. He doesn’t have to look up to know who it is—there’s only one person who would barge into his office unannounced—but he does anyway.

It’s been a week. Shiro misses the sight.

Keith looks good, as always. His hair is falling loose over his shoulder, draped over the dark of the Blades suit. He’s still carrying his backpack, and he drops it by Shiro’s desk as he walks around it and grabs the back of Shiro’s head, turning it up to kiss him soundly without saying a word.

It’s a hot welcome. Shiro melts into it, letting Keith press their lips together and ease Shiro’s mouth open so that their tongues can slide against each other. Then Shiro pulls back, breathless. “Welcome back. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Keith’s hand slides from the back of his head to his cheek. “I’ve been hearing rumors about you, Captain.”

Keith’s voice is low and teasing. Shiro smiles in response. He places his hand on top of Keith’s and links their fingers together, wedding bands joined. “Oh, have you?”

“Mmhm.” Keith places his other hand on Shiro’s shoulder and uses it for balance as he climbs into Shiro’s lap, chests pressed together. He leans in and scrapes his teeth against the shell of Shiro’s ear, making him shudder, and whispers, breath hot, “They tell me the Captain’s been seen lurking around the Atlas at ungodly hours. That he skips lunch and eats Cup Noodles for dinner.”

Shiro groans as his cock wilts, and he pushes Keith back by his shoulders. “Keith—”

Keith nips at his nose and Shiro yelps. “What am I gonna have to do to get you to take care of yourself?”

“I try,” Shiro says, because he really does. “It’s harder when you’re not here.”

“I know. I’m back now.” He curls his hands around the back of Shiro’s neck and leans in, eyes hot with intent. “Let me take care of you.”

There’s nothing Shiro wants more, but there are also personnel reassignments he needs to get through before the night is over.

“Seriously?” Keith says, and Shiro jerks his gaze back to Keith from where it had strayed over to the papers on his desk. Keith sighs. “Shiro, I’m literally sitting on your dick right now.”

Maybe if Shiro kisses Keith hard enough, he’ll forget the last thirty seconds ever happened. He tries it.

It doesn’t work.

“It was worth a shot,” he says to Keith’s unamused face.

Keith just shakes his head. “You’ve been working nonstop. Take a break, Captain.”

Shiro nips at him. “Don’t tell me what to do, Cadet.”

“Cadet?”

Shiro nods at the personnel forms, where he’s seen _Cadet Kogane_ plastered all over the place. “The Garrison hasn’t updated their records with your external position yet. And since you never properly graduated…”

“Ugh. What are they updating it to, anyway?” Keith says. “Paladin? Blade?”

Shiro shrugs. “Whatever it is you submitted in the form to switch your status to external contractor.” Keith stares blankly, and Shiro says, “You did fill out the form, right?”

Keith looks away.

He’s so cute. Shiro laughs and kisses his cheek. “And that’s why you’re still a cadet.”

Keith grumbles. “How am I supposed to keep track of it all when there’s literally paperwork for every single little thing?”

“You could always ask your captain husband whose job it is to keep track of it all,” Shiro says.

Keith pinches his cheeks. “Yeah? Maybe I’d have thought of that if I wasn’t so busy trying to get my captain husband to go to bed all the time.”

“Beds are overrated.”

Keith snorts. “Sleep here, then.”

“What makes you think I haven’t?”

Keith glares at him. “Shiro. Tell me you haven’t been sleeping in your office.”

Oops.

They stare each other down for a moment before Keith speaks again. “You know what. It’s fine. This’ll work.”

Shiro doesn’t like the look in his eyes. “What are you thinking?”

Keith slides off his lap and onto the floor in front of him. His fingers deftly unbuckle Shiro’s pants and pull out his cock.

“Keith,” he says.

“Don’t mind me, Captain,” Keith says, enunciating the title in a filthy way that Shiro absolutely needs to ban before he develops an unfortunate Pavlovian response. “You keep doing your paperwork.”

Shiro rolls his eyes and scoots his chair closer to the desk, crowding Keith farther under it. Keith snorts but doesn’t protest as he’s forced back, and starts slowly stroking Shiro’s cock.

Shiro ignores him and gets back to reorganizing all the personnel of the IGF-ATLAS. There have been a lot of rank changes and transfers off and on since docking back on Earth, and he needs to make sure everyone’s in the right place before they head off again tomorrow.

But it gets harder and harder to ignore what’s going on under the table, when the brief touches to his cock turn into a hot, wet mouth enveloping it.

Keith seems satisfied for a while with just the soft weight of Shiro’s cock sitting heavy on his tongue, but it’s not long before he starts to move, the press of his fingers and gentle swirls of his tongue coaxing Shiro to hardness in his mouth.

Shiro groans quietly, the pen in his hand threatening to snap with how tightly he’s gripping it.

Keith pulls off and laughs, hot breath tickling Shiro’s cock. “You’re so bad, Captain. Getting off on cadets sucking you off in your office? Sounds like a court-martial waiting to happen.”

Shiro looks down. Keith is smirking, pretty lips red and slick with spit and precome. Shiro reaches down and swipes at the mess with his thumb. “And who started this, exactly?”

“I don’t see you stopping me,” Keith says, and looks him right in the eyes as he swallows him down again.

Shiro groans and tries to push him away, but Keith pushes back and rises enough to grab Shiro’s wrists and pin them to the arms of his chair as he works. Shiro bucks his hips instinctively, but all it does is send him deeper down Keith’s throat. “Fuck, sorry.”

Keith keeps going—doesn’t even gag—and Shiro moans and closes his eyes and tenses everywhere as he hurtles towards his inevitable fate. It always makes him delirious, feeling his cock pulse in the heat and pressure of Keith swallowing around him. He tumbles back down in a wave of bliss, barely registering Keith pulling off and climbing into his lap.

Then Keith grabs his hair and yanks his head back, hard, and he gasps at the prick of pain.

Keith seals his lips over Shiro’s and—there’s come being pushed into his mouth. His come. Shiro moans and swallows around the taste of himself, and Keith keeps his mouth open with the grip in his hair and makes him take it, little by little.

He’s weak against it, and he whimpers when Keith pulls away.

“You taste so good,” Keith says in that filthy way again. Shiro can smell the come on his breath. “I had to share.”

“You’re dirty,” Shiro says with his remaining two brain cells.

“You’re just figuring that out?” Keith smooths his hair down and smiles, satisfied at whatever he sees on Shiro’s face. Then he rises from his lap and sits on Shiro’s desk, right on—

Shiro tugs ineffectually at the personnel forms now trapped under Keith’s ass. “Really?”

“I should be saying that to you,” Keith says with narrowed eyes, all traces of satisfaction gone. “I just had your dick in my mouth, and you’re still thinking about these?”

“You’re sitting on them!” Shiro says. It’s not like he was actively thinking about them. How could he, with Keith distracting him so well? He stands. “Keith—“

“Oh,” Keith says. He plays with the hair draped over his shoulder, the picture of innocence. “Are you gonna give me an order, Captain?”

Shiro sighs and pushes Keith’s legs open so he can step between them, leaving his hands resting against Keith’s knees. “Are you going to listen to me if I do?”

Keith takes Shiro’s face in his hands and pulls him closer, making Shiro’s hands slide further up his thighs to keep balanced. Keith whispers against his cheek, “We both know who’s in charge here.”

Shiro presses his lips together and says nothing.

“I’m always so good for you out there,” Keith murmurs. “Yes, Captain. Whatever you say, sir. What would everyone think if they knew their captain cries while he calls a lowly cadet sir in bed?”

“I haven’t done either of those things,” Shiro is compelled to point out.

“You will.”

Shiro turns his head so that his breath ghosts over Keith’s lips. “I won’t.” He draws back and sits back down.

“That’s fine.” Keith reaches back, arching his spine to unzip himself. Shiro watches as he pulls the suit off his shoulders, then his legs, revealing creamy skin underneath. The urge to run his hands all over until Keith becomes putty is strong, but he resists. Keith eyes him in barely concealed amusement. “You just keep… sitting there. I’ll take care of myself.”

“With what?” Shiro says. “We’re in my office.”

Keith lays back on his desk, canting his hips back and pulling his thighs up so that Shiro has a clear view of the silver metal nestled in his hole.

His cock goes from very tired to very, very interested in a painful half second.

Keith smirks at him. “You think I’d come unarmed? I know who I’m dealing with.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh yeah, babe,” Keith says with an exaggerated moan as he reaches down to play with the plug. “Keep calling me names.”

Shiro wants to roll his eyes, but he can’t tear them away from Keith’s slim fingers teasing the plug in and out of him, not even for a nanosecond. He’s entranced by the slick, steady movements; by the way Keith’s breath hitches at his own ministrations and he arches and squirms, planting his feet on the desk and curling his toes.

It looks like Keith could come right there.

Shiro swallows. “How long have you been wearing that?”

“Long enough.” Keith’s breathing comes heavier now, and he’s moving faster, other hand coming up to tease at his cock. Wetness peeks out of his hole. Shiro hopes it won’t leak onto his desk and the already barely submittable papers on it.

“Mention the paperwork one more time,” Keith says, looking at him through lidded eyes, “and I swear I’ll come all over it.”

“Don’t,” Shiro says, even though he knows Keith wouldn’t permanently damage his work like that.

“Is that an order?”

Shiro stands and grabs Keith’s wrists, pins them above his head and watches him buck. He’s a pretty sight, arched and helpless with his hair splayed across the desk. “It’s an order.”

Keith licks his lips. “The door’s not locked, you know. How bad would that be for you? If someone walked in and saw you taking advantage of a poor cadet, right on your desk.”

“If anyone is being taken advantage of here,” Shiro says, “it’s not you.”

Keith flexes his wrists in Shiro’s grip. “That’s not what it looks like.”

Shiro lets go. “If you’re trying to get me to fuck you, I think your argument needs work.”

“I’m not trying to get you to do anything—” Keith stands and pushes Shiro back into his chair, climbs on top of him again, “—except to be good and let me take care of you.”

He reaches behind himself with one hand. He puts the other on Shiro’s shoulder and sinks down. Sparks explode behind Shiro’s eyelids, and he groans and squeezes the life out of Keith’s hips.

“There you go,” Keith murmurs, bracing himself on Shiro’s shoulders as he moves, grinding and riding slowly. “Just keep holding me like that. You think you can do that, Captain?”

“Fuck.” Shiro turns his head up to scrape his teeth against Keith’s neck and taste the sweat on his skin. “Stop saying it like that.”

“Like what, Captain?” Keith says in the way that means he knows exactly _like what_ Shiro’s referring to. His hips continue their merciless, slow grind.

“Fuck, Keith—”

Keith stops moving. “That’s Cadet to you.”

Shiro evaluates his expression. He doesn’t look like he’s joking. “Cadet,” he says, and feels a bit of his soul escaping him as he does so.

Keith starts his slow grind again. “That’s better.” He brushes his hands across Shiro’s chest, and leans down to take a nipple into his mouth, teasing it for a few long moments before moving to the other one.

It’s good. It’s really good. Shiro throws his head back and moans for it. He grabs at the backs of Keith’s shoulders and raises his hips to meet Keith’s, seeking something deeper. Seeking something more.

Keith lets him. “See what you can have when you listen?” He grabs Shiro’s hair again and tilts his head back so that he can suck at the pulse point on Shiro’s neck. It’s going to leave a mark, bruising and claiming him as Keith’s.

Shiro will wear it with pride.

“Look at you,” Keith murmurs. He’s mostly still now, letting Shiro be the one to fuck up into him desperately. “You’re being so good now. Just needed your cadet to show you your place, didn’t you?” When Shiro doesn’t answer, Keith pushes Shiro’s hips against the chair to keep him down, making him whine. “Didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Shiro says.

“Yes, what?”

Shiro groans. “Yes, Cadet.”

“What else?”

Shiro jerks his hips against Keith’s grip. “You are on such a power trip right now.”

Keith hums. “Sounds like someone doesn’t want to come.”

“Fuck you,” Shiro huffs.

Keith slaps him across the face, light enough that it barely even stings, but just the action makes Shiro’s breath hitch and his cock jump.

“Ask me nicely, Captain,” Keith says, voice sweet.

“No.”

As Shiro hoped, Keith slaps him again. Then he caresses his cheeks and kisses them each in turn. “That’s too bad. I really wanted to make you let go. But I guess there’s always tomorrow.”

Shiro can tell when Keith is being serious and when he’s just trying to get a rise out of Shiro.

Keith’s being serious this time. He’s actually going to leave Shiro hard.

Shiro’s dick overwhelms his pride.  “Please, Keith—Cadet,” he says, jerking his hips again.

“Please what?”

“Let me come,” Shiro says, then amends, “Please let me come.”

“Let who come?”

Keith on a power trip is insufferable. “Let your—your captain come.”

Keith hums and strokes the front of his hips with his thumbs, then moves once, a quick slide up and down. “I don’t know if he’s been good enough. He’s been fighting me all night.”

“Fuck,” Shiro breathes. He feels like he’s going to explode. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll be good now.”

Keith still doesn’t let him go, but he starts grinding on him again. “Maybe you will be,” he says. “You’ve been fucking me so well. You don’t even care if anyone comes in and sees anymore.”

Shiro whimpers.

“But you’ve always liked that, haven’t you, Captain?”

“Yes, Cadet,” Shiro whispers.

Keith strokes his hair. “That’s right. I know you’ve thought about it,” Keith says. “Fucking my throat in the middle of a meeting. Pretending you need me by the command station when really you just need me to take your cock.”

The fantasy is painfully arousing. Keith, looking at the holoscreens of the command station while his fingers clutched the panels, white-knuckled with the effort to hold back his cries. Shiro stepping up behind him to look over his shoulder while burying himself balls-deep in his ass. They’d both try not to move so as not to give themselves away. After they couldn’t take it anymore, Shiro would pull away and make himself decent before stepping off the bridge. Keith would catch up with him, drag him into the nearest supply closet, and they’d gasp into each other’s mouths and rut against each other until they were both coming in their pants.

Shiro’s pulled back to reality with Keith’s insistent lips on his. “Oh, _Captain_. Looks like you really liked that one. You’re dirtier than I thought.”

It’s because his cock is straining for release. All of his brainpower is being channeled into chasing the promise of impending orgasm. “Please let me come. Please. Cadet. Please.”

“I should record you,” Keith says. “Begging already. Who knew the Captain would be so easy to break?”

Shiro moans and jerks his hips. He’s easy. He’s always easy for Keith. He knows it. Desperation overpowers shame. He tugs at Keith’s back, needing to feel him closer. “Please, please, I’ll do anything you want. Please, Cadet.”

“Call me sir,” Keith says.

Shiro doesn’t hesitate. “Yes, sir. Please, sir, I need to come.”

“And how would you like to come, Captain?”

“Inside,” Shiro says—sobs—as he struggles. Keith’s slow movements are torturous, completely overwhelming but completely not enough. “Need to come inside you. Sir. Please.”

“So easy,” Keith murmurs again. “You this easy for everyone, Captain?”

Shiro gasps and squirms. “Only you, sir. Only you.”

Keith lets go.

Shiro picks him up, supporting him against his body with one arm, and uses the other to sweep the items on his desk aside. He sets Keith down with his back on the desk and folds him in half to fuck him into the surface. He’s done this enough times that it’s nothing to find the angle that will make Keith writhe immediately.

“Ah, fuck.” Keith arches back, hands scrabbling at the smooth tabletop for something to hold on to, and when he can’t find anything, he grabs for Shiro instead, clutching onto his forearms. “Fuck, Captain, you feel so good. Fuck. I’m gonna—oh fuck, Shiro!”

Keith throws his head back and cries out as he spills all over himself. The sight makes Shiro’s heart rate spike. He fucks Keith hard, watching the way his softening body moves with it, so relaxed as he takes what Shiro gives him. Shiro slams all the way in and comes with a shout as Keith whimpers and pants beneath him.

They rest there, Keith laying wrecked with Shiro bowed over him, equally so, breathing in the aftermath.

Shiro grabs the piece of silver sitting on the desk. He pulls out slowly, hushing Keith when he whines, and puts his fingers into the come pooled inside him. “You’re so messy, baby,” he murmurs.

Keith shifts and whines again, wordless.

Shiro replaces his fingers with the plug. It slides in easily and sits snug in his entrance, keeping the mess of come safely inside.

Keith freezes, eyes flying open. “Oh.”

Shiro leans down and kisses him. “Your reward, for taking care of me.”

“Oh really?” Keith wiggles his ass, adjusting to the feeling of the plug.

“Yeah.” Shiro lowers his legs. “In a few hours, when everyone else is asleep, I’ll take you up to the observation deck. Push you against the windows and fuck you in front of the stars.”

Keith loops his arms around Shiro’s neck. “You’ll make me come all over the glass. Then I’ll make you get on your knees and clean it up.”

“Fuck,” Shiro whispers.

Keith pulls him down to kiss him softly, lips gently teasing. “A good captain always takes care of his ship.”

Shiro kisses him back, drinking the love from his lips. “And the captain’s husband will always take care of him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the [heart hotel (allie and cai)](https://heart-hotel.carrd.co/) for editing! ♥  
> And thank you all so much for reading! :)
> 
> .
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ailurea) // [website](https://ailurea.carrd.co)


End file.
